People Like Us
by FreeHugs0009
Summary: There are many people out there. People with friends, family, loved ones. There are people out there that have the best of life and the worst of life. There are people out there People like us. Drabble, What ever you call it! Sorry if some of the people are not written right.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes yes your all probely wondering Huggies what are you doing? You have 3 other stories you have not updated in like forever what are you doing making a new storie... Well let me just say that I have lots and lots of time to thing about stuff to write and an idea came to me for like a book that I want to publish when I get over and it had to do with growing up and stuff like that but then My mind started wondering to my The Wind story and I started thinking up like all difrent stories for difrent charecters and I was going to make it a self-insert drabble kind of story you know like (Name) and (eye-color) but then I got thinking up difrent characteres that have been floting in my mind so I started writing and this came out.**

**So welcom to my new drabble (thing what ever you wanna call it); People Like Us (The tittle was inspired by the movie People Like Us wich I have never seen so dont expect it to be like the movie.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cat

" Please." Mea whined a small pout on her glossy pink lips.

"How meany times do I have to tell you women No means No!" The silver haired man growled as he tried to drage the smaller blond women with him away from the window of a store.

"B-b-b-but..." The blond women whined. "Its so cute~!" She squealed looking at the punk styled plushed cat in a windo of a Hot Topic store.

"God damn it women act your age! We have a mission to do." Gokadara sighted roughly running a large hand throug his silver hair. The other that had given up draging the blond women away lossened the black tie around his neck.

"Fine.." The blond pouted and sulkenly walked away trailing behind the tall right hand man.

~2 days latter~

Mea sighed as she walked slowly around the large Vangola mansion. She couldn't find anyone at all and who she did find was to beasy. It seemed like everyone had forgoten her birthday, even Gokadara

Mea squeaked as two strong arms wrapted around her small wast.

"Happy Birthday Mea-chan." Gokadara whispered in her ear as he held up the small plush cat she had been lookng at two days ago. Gokadara pressed a small kiss to her neck.

She squealed as she turned and placed a firm kiss on the silver haired mans lips.

"Thank you Dara-kun." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

People Like Us Chapter 2

Dunk

Mimi scouled at the tall bsketball hop. She drippled the ornge and black ball befor jumping up and shoot it up in a attemped to get the pall in to the hoop.

She cursed as the ball bounced off the rime and back at her. She let out a frustrated sigh and letting out soft complants about being short as she tightened the poney tail that held her long brown hair back. She set back in possition to take another shot

Befor she could even throw the ball strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground and up to the hoop. Shocking her so she let go of the ball. The ball went through the basket.

"Ther you go Mimi-chan. Hahaha!"

Mimi's cheeks flooded with heat when she reconized the unmistacable laugh of Yamamoto Takashi. "Y-Y-Yamamoto!" The brunnet growled. She wiggled and twisted in an attempte to get free of the baseball players iron like grip. But unfortantly it was no use seeing as he was stronger and bigger then her. So she had no choice to sit there and let the air headed swordsmen carry her home.


	3. Chapter 3

People Like use Chapter 3

Extra

Tsuna sighted as he slumped in his seat on the side of the soccer feld. He had once agin been put on the side for an extra.

"Whats up Tsuna-kun?" The aqua haired girl next to him asked.

"I-I-It's nothing Suzu-sempie." He stuttered. A light red dusted arcoss his cheeks as he glanced at the older girl next to him. He would normaly would have told you what was wrong but he did not want to complain about not being picked when Suzu herself was unable to play. His brown eyes darted to the signed cast that was wraped around your leg. He knew how much soccer ment to you so he did not dare complain.

"I see." Suzu sighed casting her silver eyes back to the students on the feld, shiftingher broken leg in a more comfertable position.

~TMS~

Tsuna walked out of the boys locker room just as the bell cryed out simbolizing that the period was over (I have no clue how the school days are in Japan but at my school you have a bell at the end of class to tell you when the class ends and then at the beging of the class showing you the start of class. You have to be eather in the room or sitting down befor the bell that gose of at the begining of class or else your late. Im sure thats what its like in most schools but Im just explaining it just incase, you can never be to careful).

"Tsuna!" Suzu sang as she hubbled her way as fast as she could on crutches twords the shorter boy. She place a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for keeping me componey." She whispered befor hubbeling off to catch up with her waiting freinds, leaving behind a blushing Tsuna.


	4. Chapter 4

People Like Us Chapter 4

Flames

"X-X-Xan-" Chi whimpered as a large flame covered hand gripped her arm.

"Shut up women." The drk skined man growled befor placing a harsh kiss to the red headed womens already bruised lips. Sending flames through the womens body.

"Xanxus~!" Chi moaned arching her body up, as the scared man frailed kisses up and dow her body. Leaving behind a trail of fire through her body.


	5. Chapter 5

People Like Us Chapter 5

Gun

Sakura peaked into the dark livingroom of her apartment befor walking catesly in, looking around as she did.

"Looking for someone Sakura." A fermiler low voice spook from the darkness causing the ruby haired women to jump. "You look a little bit jumpy."

"R-R-Reborn...h-how nice of you too visite." Just the person she was avoiding. A long arm wraped around her small wast and a barawl of a gun was pushed aginast her temple, the click of the safty going off echoed in the room.

"Mind telling me why you have been avoidin me," He wisped in a low threatening voice. "And whild your at it mind expling this picture." It wasn't just a suggestion or question more like a demand. Reborn unwrapped his arm from Sakuras wast and held a picture up to the womens face. The light from the moon that shined through the windows of the now shut and locked door ("When did he do that" Sakura would end up wondering later).

The picture was herself in a white sun dress and flip flops her curly red hair was uplled up and out of her face in a high poney tail, a white flower decorated her hair as well as kept her bangs back. Next to her was the unmistacable form of Cornellow, in his normal army like autfite and his large gun straped onto his back. His bird sat appon his head of blond hair.

"You s-s-see..." She stuttered.

"I'm waiting..." The hitman growled dangerlessly in her ear.

Sakura gulped and took a deep breath stealing her nerves, normaly she was head strong and loud but Reborn sure can be scary, he could make even the bravest man wet himself. She slowly durned around to fac the waiting hitman.

"HappybirthdayReborn." She said in one hurried breth causing her words to slurr and mush togeather. But even so Reborn understude what tthe ruby haired women was saying. Sakura then pulled out a black pistole with a orange bow tied around it. "I know y-you already have Leon and alot of other gunds. B-But you are kinda hard to shop for and everyone else had already taken up all the other ideas I thought up of, s-s-so yeah..." She trailed off lamely looking down ath the ground to hide her red face.

Reborn blinked down at the gun and cocked an eyebrow at the women, a frown was painted across his face once agin. "And the picture." He nudged her on.

"W-well you know I'm a little rusty with my gun information. So I asked Cornellow to help me pick out one." She mummbled looking of to the side fidgeting with the gun she held out to the hitman.

Reborn smirded and placed his hand on top of the gun and pushed it downword. Sakura blinked and glanced up at the smiking hitman.

"Silly Sakura..." He whispered under his breath and captured her lips with his in a heated and brusing kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

People Like Us Chapter Six

Achne

"You know your going to get really bad achne if you use that stuff." Myra said as she watched M.M. scoop another gieant glob of skin foundation on her face.

"Oh shut it you stupied cat! What would you know about beauty?" M.M. spat venomesly at the white haired teen.

"Okay do what ever you want, but don't come crying to me when your skin gets ruined." Myra warned walking away from the red head.

~Two Weeks Later~

"No my beautiful face." Myra sighed from her spot next to Mukuro as she watched M.M. bitch and moan over her now achne covered face in a dark corner clutching a small golden hand held merror.


	7. Chapter 7

People Like Us Chapter 7

Bite

"Ow!" Naomi yelped "H-Hibari that hurt." She wimperd small tears formed at the corners of her large dark purple eyes. The skylark ignored the girls protest and slowly laped the blood that spilled from the newly made bite mark on the hallow of the girls neck, whith his tounge.


	8. Chapter 8

People Like Us

People You've Meet on the Road So Far

**Warning: Some Oc's are not in order sorry if you get confused**

**Achne**

Name: Myra

Eye Color: Red

Hair: White - At some points shes going to have long wavey hair that gose down to her hips but others shes going to have short choppy hair with side bangs that go down to ther chest , it all depends on when the story takes place.

Story/Aditude: See my other story "The Wind" to know what she's like

Love intrest: Mokuro

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

**Bite**

Name: Naomi

Looks: Very pateat and pail. She has large violet eyes and long blond hair she's half Japaness and half French

Story/Aditude: Naomi is a childhood freind of Hibari. When Naomi was younger she was very brave and out going till she got in a subway accsident with her pareints. Her mother and father had lost both thier lives. After words she became very quiet and with dralled. her body also became very weak making her pron to getting sick. Hibari over the time became very protective of her.

Love intrest: If you can't tell by know you an idiot Its Hibari

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

**Cat**

Name: Mea

Looks: She has a very porclin dall look ther her. She has pail skin,large pail blue eyes surrounded by long think eye lashes, She has long wavy golden blond hair held in a childish side ponytail.

Story/Aditude: Mea is the youngest out of five kids and the only girl. So she was spoild for most of her life till her parins died leaving her and her brothers to fend for themselves seeing that the oldest was just out of high school and in his first year of colloge it was very hard to manage but they got threw. Mea had to grow up very fast and did not like the new way of life seeing as she went form being spoiled to having little to nothing at all. So now she acts like a bratty child but when its called for she acts like the mature girl she actualy is.

Love intrest: Gokadara

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

**Dunk**

Name: Mimi

Looks: Mimi is very short and skiny but that dose not stop Mim form playing sports. Her skin is very tan from all the sports she plays. Her tan skin complements her long chocolate gair and eyes. She also had freckls scattered across her nose and cheeks.

Story/Aditude: Mimis family has alsways had problems with money. Her parents are never really home even as a child her parents were almost alsways gone. Beeing a only cild Mimi was often left at home alone and had to take care of herself makng her very selfreliable and as she got older she tries to hlep her parents she devoted most of her time to making money anyway she can leaving her no time in makeing freinds. she is very stubern and haets relying on people for help. but as much as she is stubern shi is shy but she tends to put up a 'tough girl' acte and tends to push people her own age away because she doesn't know how to deal with them.

Love intrest: Yamamoto

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`

**Extra**

Name: Suzu

Looks: Suzu has very short blue hair that is cut a little bit above her jaw her bangs aare pulled to the left and held back by a clip with white beeds bundled togeather. Her eye color is a percing silvery white color. Her skin is very pail dispite being out in the sun alot. She is very tall only a few centameaters shorter then Yamamoto.

Story/Aditude: Suzu comes from a very rich and powerful family in both the mafia and buisness. Suzu's mother became very weak and sickly after giving birth to her and her twin sister and was confined to a bed tilll dieing when Suzu and her sister were 5. Befor that Suzu would read to ther mother every day. Not soon after her mother died Suzu's father got remarried to a women who owned a powerful buisness. Suzu's father had becoam very spitefull twords her and her twin sister who is like her mother very weak, sickly and confined to a bed, which caused Suzu to grow protective of her sister. Thier Father often threatens to disown the two but never has for fear of losing buisness and mofia power seeing that in her mothers Will it was Suzu who would in harite the buisness and mafia. Till she has the right skills and of the right age her father is in control of the buisness. So Suzu spends all the time she can reading to her sickly sister she and studing everything she can about buisness and the mafia. Suzu wanted to experience a public school so she decided to go to Nami-chu. Suzu has become very serious over the years and is not good at showing emotions the only time she shows happiness is when she is with her sister. or when she is playing soccer. She often looks at the facks and doesn't believe in mericals and luck and that only hard work can get something done.

Love Intrest: Tsuna

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

**Flames**

Name: Chi

Looks: Chi has sholder langth dark brown hair with ice blue eys. She is a very cervy girl she is not fat but shes not skiny. She is a half a head below Xanxas chin in hight.

Story/Aditude: Chi was born in a very sexist family and she had been always looked down at and critisized even by her three younger brothers. (Shes the oldest out of 4) She had become tired of being treated weak an inferior andnothing but a tool for making off springs. So she secreatly trained and started acting out agains her father and brothers. One day at a party she snapped and attacked and beatened her father and brothers. At this party she met Xanxas and became part of the Varie

Love Intrest: Xanxas

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

**Gun**

Name: Sakura

Looks: Sakra has long red hair that dries in natural linglest but she often straightens her hair trying to make her self seem more like the adult she is. She is often mistaken as a small child because of her short structer and twig like body. She has grayish blue eyes.

Story/Aditude: Not much is known about Sakura. When Sakura was younger her hair was once a light pink color causing her parints to name her Sakura. But it is said that she was born into a large family and had a normal happy life till one da her whole family was sloughtered. Sakura was the only to survive becaus of sher luck. She had watched her whole family from where she hide, inside a small trunk. They say that the blood from her family socked through the trunk and stained her pink hair changing it to a ruby red color. After that she lived on the streets and fended for herself. Not long after being put out on the streets she was draged into the mafia world and became the worlds best informationest (What Izaya Orihara is in DRRR!) She was cursed along with Reborn.


End file.
